the_marvel_omniverse_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Helicarrier Fleet
The Helicarrier Fleet is the current fleet of Active carriers used by S.H.I.E.L.D, under the command of Director Nick Fury. HELICARRIER I: The Capital The Capital is the leading Helicarrier and the same one that was involved with the Chitauri invasion of 2012; this is also the capital ship of Director Nick Fury and his assistant, Maria Hill, and also the home of S.H.I.E.L.D Special Operation Units. HELICARRIER II: The Champion The Champion is the sister ship to The Capital and home of The Champions under the Direction of Vice Director Mace. This ship is also home of the Fifth SHIELD Wing, The high tech SHIELD air force, this was served during the Chitauri Invasion of 2012 and the defence of New York over Thanos and The Black Order. HELICARRIER III: The Victory The Victory was the medical Helicarrier that rescues people during world-ending events, although far bigger than the Capital, it is weaker but can hold more than 23,000 people. This was used during the Chitauri Invasion of 2012 and the War for New York, it was lost to battle in the 2018 Defence of New York City and was destroyed while trying to escort the evacuated citizens were it crashed into the Atlantic Ocean due to failure with the technology, 1,200 SHIELD agents died and 340 civilians died leaving 400 SHIELD agents and 456 citizens to live another die along with the loss of General Oliver. HELICARRIER III Mark I: The Liberty This is named after Captain America and started its Active duty in 2018 and is currently stationed in Germany. It is currently the Medical Carrier of The Fleet and was responsible in rescuing a lost Naval Crew in the Pacific Ocean. HELICARRIER IV: The Revenge The Revenge was the Armed sister ship to The Victory, it was to escort the ship across oceans and defend it at all costs, it is the second lasting being used during The Chitauri Invasion of 2012, The HYDRA invasion of Helicarrier V in 2014, The Destruction of Sokovia in 2015, and The defence of New York City of 2018. This ship was the same ship the rescued the 856 Survivors of The Victory. It is still active today and will be out of duty in 2099. HELICARRIER V: The Eagle The Eagle was the Intelligence ship of The Helicarrier Fleet, it held objects such as Loki's Staff, The Original Captain America Shield. It was stationed over Washington was defended by The Revenge. It served during the Chitauri Invasion of 2012 and was destroyed by HYDRA in The HYDRA Invasion of Helicarrier V, losing only 192 SHIELD Intelligence agents; including Adrimal Jackson and Master Chief Kimball, and leaving the 2,300 alive. HELICARRIER V Mark I: The Falcon The Falcon was made to replace The Eagle, but it became the official Battle carrier for SHIELD as it served recently during the Defence of New York City in 2018 HELICARRIER VI: The Sentinel The Sentinel is the sister-ship to The Eagle and took over the Intelligence spot when it was destroyed in 2014. It was originally the first Helicarrier to be made in 1987 and served in The Gulf War, The Iraq War, The War on Terror, The Chitauri Invasion of 2012, The Destruction of Sokovia in 2015, and ended it's service after the Ship was terribly damaged in Defence of New York City in 2018; Nick Fury is planning on making this the Medical Ship of the fleet. HELICARRIER VII: The Blade The Blade is the biggest ship in the Fleet until The Victory was commissioned in 2005; It was able to hold over 10,000 people and has multiple strike forces living on it, it is currently The Home of The Paratrooper Division of SHIELD. It served in The Chitauri Invasion fo 2012, The Destruction of Sokovia, and The Defence of New York in 2018. HELICARRIER VIII: The Hawk The Hawk is the second smallest ship as It only carries The Sixth SHIELD Wing, this served during the Defence of New York City in 2018. The Hawk is currently stationed in South Korea, where it awaits orders to send their best men out. Helicarriers in the Making HELICARRIER IX: The Hammer This Helicarrier is supposedly the next Battle Carrier in the making and is currently being constructed in New York City HELICARRIER X: The Titan This Helicarrier is being used for Space Exploration and is currently being made with the Help of NASA and Space X. HELICARRIER XI: The Hellion This Helicarrier is going to be bigger than the capital and will be able to hold over 100,000 people when completed. SHIELD plans on using this as the new Capital and hold all the SHIELD Operatives; these plans are currently in the making. Stolen Helicarriers The Star This was stolen by HYDRA in 2003 and is currently the Mobile headquarters of HYDRA in an undisclosed location off the coast of California. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Category:Heroes Category:Teams Category:Anti-Heroes